Various electronic circuitry applications use content addressable memory circuitry. More particularly, content addressable memory circuitry is used to store information for comparison against other information. Typical previous techniques tail to achieve faster comparisons where a portion of the other information is available for comparison before another portion of the other information.
Thus, a need has arisen for content addressable memory circuitry and a method of operation, in which faster comparisons are achieved where a portion of the other information is available for comparison before another portion of the other information.